Chat/Logs 1 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 1_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 20:02-49 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:03-09 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:04-28 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:04-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:06-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:06-55 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:07-01 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:08-28 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:08-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-52 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:10-12 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-58 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:12-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-55 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:13-15 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:14-58 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:15-19 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:16-23 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:16-43 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:16-48 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 20:16-52 Woah a chato 20:17-13 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:17-33 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:18-26 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:18-47 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-40 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:20-00 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-40 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:21-00 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:22-48 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:23-09 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:24-13 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 20:24-14 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 20:25-28 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:25-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:26-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:27-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-12 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 20:27-43 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 20:28-05 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:28-26 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-58 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:30-19 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:31-02 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 20:31-09 Yo ho ho. 20:31-32 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:31-53 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-46 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:33-06 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:33-20 Woah a DUSTER 20:33-28 Whoa, an Outty. :3 20:33-50 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:34-07 Yes I am home 20:34-10 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-19 Finally. 20:34-35 Haha 20:36-28 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:36-40 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 20:36-46 o/ 20:36-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:38-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-55 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:39-16 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-28 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:40-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:42-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:42-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:43-36 ~ Animeimei has joined the chat ~ 20:43-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:44-03 Hi dream 20:44-10 hi ani 20:44-31 Sup, Dream, Anime. 20:44-32 I feel like you're always on when i get on 20:44-39 im always on 20:44-45 well except for school 20:44-48 omg guess what tho 20:44-50 I see 20:44-54 What 20:45-07 so as a joke I asked my grandmother if she'd take me to comic con 20:45-16 and she actually said yes 20:45-21 andi was like freaking out 20:45-24 Wow, congrats 20:45-35 because she said no last year so I asked as aj oke 20:45-45 Cool 20:46-56 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:47-15 What type of comic con 20:47-16 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:48-09 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:48-29 i think san diego is where its at 20:48-29 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:48-32 i don't remember 20:48-34 Oh 20:48-37 Yeah 20:48-39 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 20:49-03 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 20:49-05 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 20:49-09 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 20:49-24 Wb blizzard 20:49-34 ~ Animeimei has left the chat ~ 20:49-35 ~ Animeimei has joined the chat ~ 20:49-39 Thanks. 20:50-05 C: 20:51-25 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:51-46 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:52-39 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:52-54 Sooo...... 20:52-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-52 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:54-13 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-06 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:55-26 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-32 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 20:55-33 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 20:56-26 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:56-46 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:56-58 Chat is deeeeeeeeaaaad :/ 20:57-29 Very, yes. 20:57-30 yeah 20:57-32 ~ Animeimei has left the chat ~ 20:58-22 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:58-31 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 20:59-32 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:59-52 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-45 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:01-06 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-59 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:02-19 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-26 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:03-46 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:04-39 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:04-58 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-00 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-12 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:06-32 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-33 Well this isnt dead at all 21:06-58 I'll say, I still have a pulse. 21:07-02 There should be a font for sarcasm 21:07-15 The world needs it 21:08-03 /me laughs. 21:09-14 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:09-34 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:09-48 I only have 2 days left before school :( 21:12-16 D: 21:12-17 i started a month ago almost 21:12-18 ;( 21:12-36 i have dance tryouts all week next week 21:12-39 ima be so tired ;( 21:13-24 I will have to wake up before 9 21:13-31 And get dressed 21:13-50 I'm not rectify 21:13-58 Ready 21:14-00 xd 21:14-01 me 21:14-07 my 7th period is gym 21:14-13 then i go straight to dance tryouts 21:15-24 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:15-44 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:16-49 Ughh 21:17-40 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:18-00 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-54 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:19-14 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-28 ? 21:20-39 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:20-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-16 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 21:21-30 sup 21:21-47 Hi 21:22-22 hey creeper 21:22-58 Sup, Sleepy? 21:23-43 /me fingerguns 21:23-44 homework 21:24-01 rip 21:24-24 and minor wiki drama but pearl's taking care of that 21:25-19 What happened? 21:25-20 /me just saw it. 21:25-28 :pensive: 21:25-29 What? 21:25-48 @Skydream, look at Wiki Activity. 21:25-48 some pointing fingers about plagiarism, it's more or less sorted now 21:26-07 Oh 21:27-18 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:27-38 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:28-59 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:28-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:29-18 i don't see it but im blind so 21:29-43 I didn't see it until Sleepy brought it up, honestly. 21:30-05 don't worry about it 21:31-16 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:31-36 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:32-29 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:32-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:33-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:33-46 ohi saw it 21:33-54 i didn't know what you were talking about at first 21:34-01 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 21:34-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-14 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:35-34 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:36-27 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:36-47 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-33 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 21:37-34 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-27 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:38-40 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-45 Sup, Glam, Rain? 21:38-48 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:39-28 o/ 21:40-29 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 21:41-29 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:41-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:42-05 ~ Jos98ie has joined the chat ~ 21:42-12 Hi 21:42-16 hi 21:42-16 o/ 21:42-19 How's things? 21:42-23 XD I never get in the chat 21:42-42 But jm here now :p 21:43-15 ~ Jos98ie has left the chat ~ 21:43-35 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 21:43-54 Hi nibby 21:44-12 hi 21:45-03 o/ 21:45-32 yo 21:46-16 hi nibban 21:46-25 And now you're gone. x'D 21:47-31 oh hey xD 21:47-40 How was Mickey Ds, Proud? 21:47-57 confuse 21:47-58 d 21:48-09 i had pizza 21:48-31 i tried to convicne proud to voice chat with me but he was at mcdonalds??? i hink??? and then i sent him a ery terrifying picture 21:48-51 lol 21:49-56 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-00 don't you know this 21:50-04 Oh k thanks 21:51-24 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:51-45 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-50 but is proud eating at least one(1) vegatal :-( 21:53-32 veggables 21:53-59 @proud are you eating veggatals 21:55-08 Um. 21:55-12 @prod eat ur vejetabels 21:55-13 >:-( 21:55-13 I ate potatoes. 21:55-21 you ate consti how dare thou 21:55-24 Does that count as a fruit? 21:55-26 :P 21:55-26 /me starts counting vitamens in porato 21:55-32 Serioualy why are you at a mcdonalds??? 21:55-37 porato 21:55-38 consti once said they were a potato 21:55-41 hmm 21:55-54 Proud-Cola, bro. 21:56-17 ????? 21:56-20 yum. 21:56-33 you are free to go that is a valid reason 21:56-44 no it's not??? 21:56-59 is proud cola made of proud like what 21:57-07 proud-cola is soylent in tasty form 21:57-23 Hmmm okay?????? 21:57-24 NO. DX 21:57-32 It's just water that tastes like cola. 21:57-45 wow nvm then you're back in nutrition prison 21:57-55 Why. Dx 21:58-15 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 21:58-22 because u need bvetabtal 21:58-23 Also uhh 21:58-30 When is batch delete??? 21:58-35 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 21:59-05 Whenever mom gets back from class. 21:59-17 Delete nibs 21:59-55 is nib under 2.5k bytes 21:59-55 No outvclaw 22:00-04 No i have the right number of bites >O 22:00-14 ahh im terrified 22:00-28 im like watching the page count rn 22:01-08 can't wait until it goes don 22:01-12 i can tylepe 22:01-16 AH 22:01-18 thAt'S TODAY 22:01-25 thank the lord amirite 22:01-34 I NEED TO SAVE ALL MY CHARACTERS ON DOODLE DOCS 22:01-50 wise 22:02-28 @Rain, or, just translate your stuff onto Helio's wiki. 22:02-41 ^^^^ 22:02-49 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-49 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-52 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 22:02-52 because google docs can mess with some stuff 22:02-53 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:02-54 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:03-02 snap I just made a fanfic today and it's gonna get deleted ;-; 22:03-15 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:03-16 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:03-17 i made it a goal to not copy and save my characters 22:03-17 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:03-19 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-19 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:03-20 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-22 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:03-22 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 22:03-23 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:03-24 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:03-24 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 22:03-25 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:03-27 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:03-30 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:03-30 I was GONNA get them to my necessary bite size, and gosh dang it i did. 22:03-31 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:03-43 Sorry Nibs it's being deleted this instant 22:03-45 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:03-48 as we speak 22:03-51 as we breathe 22:03-52 what is 22:03-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:03-56 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:03-56 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-56 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-57 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:03-58 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-59 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:03-59 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:04-32 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-49 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:05-09 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-43 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:07-03 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:07-43 nOOO eFFER. 22:08-54 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:09-15 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-55 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:10-07 ~ BluecloakLegion has joined the chat ~ 22:10-11 ~ BluecloakLegion has left the chat ~ 22:10-15 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-29 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:11-49 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:13-02 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-55 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:14-16 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:16-39 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:16-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:17-14 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:18-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:18-41 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:20-16 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:20-39 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:20-54 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:20-55 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:20-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-12 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:22-33 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:23-26 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:23-46 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:24-46 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:25-07 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:25-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:26-42 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:27-03 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-07 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:27-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:29-17 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:29-29 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:29-37 shoot 22:29-49 my chat thing fails me all the time D: 22:29-54 rip eff 22:29-59 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-05 FEAR NOT 22:30-09 BECAUSE I AM HERE 22:30-13 frozenwatergiantgod63!!! 22:30-18 my hero! <3 22:30-24 owie 22:30-29 what is it outclaw 22:31-40 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:31-40 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:31-41 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-44 acka lag 22:31-50 lol 22:32-00 oof 22:32-01 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:32-51 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:33-11 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:33-41 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:33-47 double oof 22:34-01 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:34-10 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-14 mistral once sent me a meme that one like that car fork in the road meme 22:34-18 the car was labeled "nibs" 22:34-50 one road was labeled "actual thought out reply" and the one the car was turning sharply towards was "oof" 22:34-57 and nibby was just going in for the "oof" 22:35-01 but that meme was untrue 22:35-09 me 22:35-10 it's not just oof that i go for 22:35-19 Most memes are kinda untrue :p 22:35-21 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:35-23 it's also "hmm," "woah," and "heck." 22:35-23 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:35-32 but like that's my vocabulary sorryyy 22:36-27 Hiya 22:36-45 lol 22:37-03 when is the page purging today?? 22:37-16 when wings gets back i believe 22:37-21 When Wings gets done. x'D 22:37-26 Oh I thought it happened hours ago 22:38-24 Hnnggg im stalking the page count rn 22:38-28 Just WAITING 22:38-48 Nibs dont worry. I am sure your pages are developed 22:38-48 i cannot wait i'm so excited 22:38-51 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:38-53 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:39-01 I think they all are, but it's still worrying and yet cleansing 22:39-22 I think most of my pages are safe. It not, then I probably wont notice 22:39-38 Okay cool 22:39-44 @Nibby, that's why I took a picture of all the pages in my content category. 22:39-59 Why is that? 22:40-12 So I can tell which pages I lost in the purge. 22:40-21 proud i checked your profile on helios wiki and let me tell you. it's really something 22:40-24 Ohhh okay. 22:40-38 @Sleepy, indeed, my best work on a profile thus far. ;) 22:41-05 hmmm 22:41-55 https://sta.sh/019cbh02jgnu 22:42-06 Heck its only the 3rd day of high school and so far Im forgetting to get stuff from my locker. Luckily my teachers didnt notice 22:42-25 i don't trust the locker 22:42-39 rip 22:42-45 also bc i didn't get mine changed yet :-( still jammed 22:42-50 i keep my phone on me at all times because im like 22:42-54 my spanish book.....heavy 22:42-54 'what if theres a fire? 22:42-55 ' 22:43-01 and 'what if my locker jams?' 22:43-14 i need to stop checking chat and work on my powerpoint ;( 22:43-21 do your powerpointttt 22:43-30 oh dear god proud 22:43-34 what is that from? 22:43-50 @Nibby, um. My content category? 22:43-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:43-59 xD 22:44-18 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:44-43 My locker is the reason I have to run all over the school 22:44-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-05 Oh wait. That's ALL the stuff that got deleted? 22:45-18 No, some of them will survive. 22:45-29 More than half won't. 22:45-32 wth 22:45-35 I haven't started school yet, but god i hope my locker isn't in the basement because my first period is on the first floor. 22:45-41 Oh no. 22:45-47 this powerpoint template my teacher gave us wants us to have pics of the testing we did 22:45-51 when he said 'no phones' 22:45-55 My high school is just a large campus with no actual floors 22:46-06 where am i supposed to get the pictures from?? 22:46-06 22:46-09 ??? 22:46-09 mine is tiny also 5 floors 22:46-18 mines like 3 buildings bigs 22:46-19 big* 22:46-21 what? my school is three floors just really spread out 22:46-23 wait no 5 22:46-31 The actual classrooms are little. 22:46-32 because the gyms count 22:46-34 Okay I'm confused 22:46-49 @Nibs My high school is big. No multiple floors. Just run from west to east and north to south and all that junk 22:46-50 I think my school wants to build a second gym, have no idea why they're only thinking that now?? 22:46-56 So we're purging pages, what happens if we fall behind 10k then get back to 10k? Does another person get the 10k badge? 22:47-01 @Sab that sounds tough. 22:47-13 what 10k? 22:47-25 Well, I don't think there ever was a 10k badge... 22:47-29 Like for making the ten thousandth page 22:47-37 @Nibs Well yeah it does. Apparently my classes are so far apart its pretty tough to run with 5 lbs on you 22:47-38 Really? 22:47-50 @sab same 22:48-00 it doesn't help when you're like lugging a dance bag around 22:48-00 I thought I remembered someone getting it 22:48-02 Oof. But do you have to run with your backpack? Why not leave it in your locker? 22:48-09 In fact I thought it was you Proud xD 22:48-09 @Panther, I did. No badge though. 22:48-12 @Panther Lucky dragons? 22:48-13 oh 22:48-27 The backpack is where we carry stuff 22:48-45 I only took it because I didn't wanna hear any annoying 'I totally got the 10,000th page, guys, KNEEL BEFORE ZOD.' 22:48-54 the backpack itself is barely even a pound or something 22:48-56 oh 22:49-23 OH SNAp the purge hasnt happened yet right 22:49-31 nope 22:49-34 nope 22:49-41 gtg 22:49-44 be back soon 22:49-47 Yeek I almost lost this beautiful thing https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bobsy-Die_of_Snowpanther 22:49-49 see ya! 22:49-49 Byee 22:50-02 bye Nibs 22:50-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:50-43 i was here when the page count was like 22:50-44 4k 22:50-51 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:51-11 I was here when the page count was about 8K?? Im not quite sure— apparently the page count never bothered me 22:51-40 those were the days 22:52-01 Nowadays are kinda half baked OCs?? Maybe it was the same back time, if by a little 22:52-07 I was here when the page count was 5-6k. 22:52-30 Hello confident dust particles 22:52-37 I never paid attention 22:52-39 Its back 22:52-50 The username thing 22:52-55 ? 22:53-11 There was this moment in time where we gave an alternative name to users 22:53-16 It was a Chat game or joke or something 22:53-24 the ban names? 22:53-27 Proud-Dust was considered “Confident Dirt Particles” 22:53-30 oh 22:54-00 Lol 22:54-06 Now he's Proud-Butt 22:54-08 ack lag 22:54-08 Titan was FrozenWaterGod or something 22:54-10 CONTROL 22:54-13 SHIFT 22:54-14 R 22:54-16 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:54-17 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-21 what am i 22:54-27 Uhh 22:54-37 Wishtalker-The-Darkflappyhands 22:54-51 what 22:54-57 where did 22:54-59 /me howls like a hyena. 22:55-14 @Saburra, FrozenWaterGiantGod63. 22:55-15 silently adds to name pings 22:55-18 Who am I 22:55-19 I dont know?? Nibs gave me something similar 22:55-19 am i snoring lethargic peat bomb 22:55-28 ZzzTiredExplosive 22:55-30 More like Mindscape Vision Converser the dark flappy membranes 22:55-34 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:55-38 What am I? 22:55-49 errrrr 22:55-53 leopard cardiovascular organ 22:56-00 xD 22:56-24 Leopard = Panther ??? 22:56-27 �� 22:56-30 Yeah 22:56-41 A panther is a leopard with melanism which gives it its black color 22:56-46 Or jagiar 22:56-49 Oh right I forgot 22:56-49 Jaguar 22:57-07 nnl 22:57-08 Nibs said Window was BreezeLupine19 22:57-09 bbl 22:57-29 br e e z e l u p in e 22:57-43 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:57-43 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-44 ah 22:57-48 The only jaguar I want 22:57-53 is the one with jet infront of its name 22:58-02 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 22:58-27 https://media2.giphy.com/media/BALnudxj8QcmY/giphy.gif 22:59-53 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:59-54 finally done 22:59-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:00-36 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:01-54 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-07 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:03-18 back 23:03-27 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:03-51 wb 23:03-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:03-57 Done what? 23:04-39 my powerpoint 23:06-36 ahh 23:06-46 when is it starting??? 23:07-00 im stalking the page count 23:07-09 @Nibby link me your content category. 23:07-21 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:07-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:07-23 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AContent_(Nibby_the_Bird) 23:07-27 pretty sure i got everything? 23:07-35 whats a content category for 23:07-48 /me whistles. 23:07-57 @Dream, to keep track of your stuff. 23:08-23 oh 23:08-28 i probably need one 23:08-36 how many pages do you have?? 23:08-57 idk 23:08-59 counts 23:09-04 you need five for a content category 23:09-08 oh 23:09-09 i have 23:09-11 thinks 23:09-14 also respond to my btb message!!! >O 23:09-17 e 23:09-18 me? 23:09-39 oops 23:09-46 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beetle_(Sunny)?action=history 23:09-46 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Berry_(Phyrrian_Iceover_Prophecy)?action=history 23:10-26 the berry one wasn't made by me 23:10-29 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Chapter_1?action=history 23:10-29 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ibis_the_MudWing?action=history 23:10-29 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jingle_the_IceWing?action=history 23:10-29 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/My_best_story_evert?action=history 23:10-31 and honestly idc what happens to beetle 23:10-44 she was for an au contest that never got off the ground 23:10-49 wait hold up 23:10-54 fanfics are getting deleted too? 23:11-13 All pages. 23:11-20 Fanfics included, yeah. 23:11-40 WHAT 23:11-56 THE NEWSLETTERS SAID "CHARACTERS" IM MADD 23:13-00 "Any pages lower than 2.5KB will be deleted, regardless of how active or old you are. There have been instructions on how to see how many bytes your page have repeated quite a bit" 23:13-02 Exact words. 23:13-40 aw dang 23:13-43 "Any page under 2.5KB in size will be deleted soon so that all our lovely creators can get to work on creating new and wonderful projects and that our old projects do not collect dust, unloved and unwarranted." 23:13-46 im such an idiot D: 23:13-48 No where did it say characters only. 23:14-05 wait 23:14-09 proud how od i check the size 23:14-14 im an idiot too 23:14-15 XD 23:14-46 Check your page's history. 23:14-48 Right next to the edit box 23:14-50 click the arrow 23:14-55 and go to history 23:15-10 . 23:15-12 its literally 23:15-19 like .2 bytes away from 2.5 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nibby?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nibby_test?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pollen?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rime_(Nibby_the_Bird)?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Slope?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tardigrade?action=history 23:15-35 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_MudWing_Alliance?action=history 23:15-46 Other than those, you're in the clear, Nibby. 23:17-25 @Dreamspeaker 23:17-25 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamspeaker?action=history 23:17-25 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzard_The_Rainwing/Icewing?action=history 23:17-25 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Solaris?action=history 23:17-50 blizzardi don't care fore 23:18-13 im just getting dream up to 2.5 bytes 23:18-54 got it 23:19-36 Y'all got to read the newsletters. 23:20-31 Back 23:20-37 i never go on the wiki 23:20-39 ijm just in chat 23:21-28 Then you can't blame us for deleting your pages. 23:21-32 xd 23:21-39 i go on the wiki to edit pages sometimes 23:21-44 usually i just hang out in here tho 23:21-46 We wrote about the Batch Delete three times. 23:21-56 In three highlighted separate newsletter. 23:22-12 i read the newsletters 23:22-15 or part of them, 23:23-01 ack 23:23-04 control shift r 23:23-16 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:23-17 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-29 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:24-50 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-50 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:24-51 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-52 Titan what does that mean 23:24-54 OH MY GOD CHAT 23:24-56 STOP DYING 23:25-16 Its me saying im gonan reload the page 23:25-18 *gonna 23:25-25 xd 23:25-26 oh 23:27-39 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:27-41 FILLER TEXT? 23:27-49 NANI 23:28-02 im so sorry 23:28-12 it's come to this 23:28-19 me too 23:28-24 ahhh i should probably go 23:28-31 i need to write more and more and more 23:28-56 /me folds his arms. 23:29-00 /me stares at Nibby. 23:29-06 don't be mad 23:29-16 they're my precious characters but i can never leave them 23:29-27 Just transfer them to Helio's wiki. 23:29-36 And bring them back once you've got them up to snuff. 23:29-58 i know 23:30-04 but i swore to myself i wasn't gonna do that 23:30-37 xd why 23:32-11 idk 23:32-15 it's a matter of pride tbh 23:32-29 I need icebutt 23:32-36 why 23:32-37 to clean up my boy glaciems page 23:32-42 i will 23:33-31 @Nibby, I think your pride's taken a bit of a nosedive after you've stuffed filler text into them. 23:33-50 xD 23:33-51 I know 23:33-54 rip nibbys pride 23:33-56 Says proud dust 23:34-21 ~ Soi-ke has joined the chat ~ 23:35-08 o/ 23:35-26 who lets people call him old 23:35-30 hi soi sauce 23:36-23 i ate half a pizza earlier and im hungry 23:36-27 school make me hungry 23:36-28 I am old. x'D 23:36-34 makes 23:38-56 oof 23:39-05 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:39-08 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-32 does it not make you people hungry 23:39-36 it makes me tired too 23:39-45 and stressed 23:40-36 PD is like 22 23:40-44 /me starts to dig a grave 23:40-46 old boy 23:41-05 no 23:41-07 get it right 23:41-08 hes 23 23:41-09 23, you buttbrain. 23:41-13 ~ Amber The Sandwing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-17 his birthday was a few weeks ago 23:41-18 hi 23:41-24 Even a teenager got it more right than you, Titanbutt! 23:41-29 /me hands Dream a cookie. 23:41-31 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-38 titans a teenager xd 23:41-44 /me eats cookie 23:42-06 I am a teenager 23:42-08 you bum 23:42-22 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:42-22 Hi amber and rain (wave) 23:42-29 ~ Amber The Sandwing has left the chat ~ 23:42-33 ~ Amber The Sandwing has joined the chat ~ 23:42-40 Wowie 23:43-05 Sup, Amber, Rain. 23:43-21 Hi Proud 23:44-32 back 23:44-37 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:45-01 wb 23:45-51 brb 23:46-07 someone asked me my favourite book series and im like thinking intesenly 23:46-23 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:52-35 ~ Amber The Sandwing has left the chat ~ 23:53-12 back 23:54-42 wb 23:55-04 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:55-09 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-09 ah shoot 23:55-11 i gtg agaiin 23:55-21 dang 23:55-41 rip bye 23:56-18 rip me bye 23:56-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:58-25 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~